Emily Escapes from Military School and gets in Trouble
Characters Emily-Jennifer Emily's dad-Dallas Alex Kimble-Paul NathanDesignerBoy7-Joey Charles Green (Angry Grandpa)-Dallas Michael Green (Pickleboy)-Joey Bridgette West-Julie Caillou-Ivy Shawn Brunner-Steven Kath Soucie (mentioned) Phil and Lil (mentioned) Priest-Dallas Jo Frost-Catherine Kumi-Kimberly DeLorean-Joey Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli XJ9-Emma Joy-Salli Sadness-Callie Fear-Paul Anger-Eric Disgust-Kendra Plot This picks up after Emily Misbehaves at McDonald's. She makes a fake VHS opening and gets Warren-Style punishments from visitors. Transcript Emily: I'm going to escape Mental People's homes. (15 minutes later) Emily: There, I did it. Now to make the opening to Ratatouille 1998 Real, Not Fake. (15 minutes later) Emily: I did it. Emily's dad: Did I hear you escaped Mental People's Homes? Emily: Uh-oh. Emily's dad: What else did you do? Emily: I made the opening to Ratatouille 1998 Real Not Fake. Emily's dad: Let me see! (sees opening) Emily's dad: Emily Natasha Movolvoski, that opening is fake! Ratatouille didn't come out in 1998! It came out in 2007! That's it! You are grounded grounded for tranquility! I'm calling some people over! (15 minutes later) Emily's dad: They're here! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! I'm mad at you for escaping Mental People's Homes! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7 and I'm mad at you for making a fake VHS opening! Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): I'm Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa! Ratatouille didn't come out in 1998! Michael Green (Pickleboy): I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy and I agree with my grandfather! Bridgette West: I'm Bridgette West and I agree with my boyfriend! Caillou: I'm the good Caillou! Start watching my shows! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! You need to wear nappies! Emily: I almost forgot to tell you. Shawn Brunner: What is it? Emily: I killed Kath Soucie the other day. Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Emily Natasha Movolvoski, how dare you kill Kath Soucie, the voice actor of Phil and Lil! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! Now look what you did? You made Caillou cry! Caillou: Shawn Brunner is right! Rugrats was my favorite show! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Emily: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yourself! Emily's dad: Don't talk back to Caillou by crying angrily! Now we're going to her funeral! (at funeral) Priest: Kath Soucie played Phil and Lil DeVille of the Rugrats. Emily: Stop crying you crybabies! I like it when she dies! Emily's dad: Emily, how dare you be happy for someone's death! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Emily's dad: You have some more visitors! Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost of Supernanny! Your behavior is appalling and unacceptable! Kumi: I'm Kumi and we hate fake VHS openings! DeLorean: I'm DeLorean and I agree with my girlfriend! XJ9: I'm Jenny Wakeman known as XJ9! You will watch my shows! Joy: I'm Joy! Sadness: I'm Sadness! Fear: I'm Fear! Anger: I'm Anger! Disgust: And I'm Disgust! We're the emotions from Inside Out! You can't watch our movie because it's made by Disney! Emily's dad: You heard them! Now start watching these shows not made by Disney or you're grounded double tranquility! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:2016 videos